


She's the man

by topumasum



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topumasum/pseuds/topumasum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jareth is defeated but that didnt stop Sarah from coming in the Labyrinth whenever she wished. He was a chicken and would always hide from her because...why was he being a chicken again?<br/>So Sarah decided to marry Sir Didymus and she wanted a last wish before marrying the furry knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the man

“Jareth!”   She called out to the orange sky, within the walls.   “Jareth!”   it echoed around the whole kingdom.   “Jareth!”   It reached the ears of all including the Goblin King.

He shut his ears, not wanting to heed to her calls. It hurt and twisted his mind. She always had that effect on him.

“Jareth!”   Her call came again.

“Why doesn’t she stop?!”   He grunted.   “Why doesn’t she give up?!”  He left his chair in haste and rushed to the window. The crystal appeared out of nowhere and showed him Sarah. Sarah looked a little older but her figure was small as ever. Her hair had grown longer but her face still looked 16.

She ran so fast, she ran so far.

Her eyes looked so cruel, just as his eyes were so cruel.

“Come out Jareth!”

Two questions, firstly why was she calling for him? Secondly, why was he hiding from her?

Let’s answer the latter question.

Ever since she defeated him, he was careful. He was too ashamed of being defeated by a young girl. Worst on it was, he had started caring for her genuinely to the point that he started observing her. He justified his actions as ‘being cautious’. He expected her to forget him and move on with life. But she didn’t! She kept calling for the goblins! She kept telling Toby stories about him and the Labyrinth! Why was she not forgetting him?

What was she playing at?

He thought that perhaps, with her growing up, she would find other people in her life. But she never looked for another human being. She made her family, studies, work and the Labyrinth her whole life! She never looked at any men! She never gave any human boy, a chance to win her heart! As if her heart was already set on the Labyrinth! And it scared him! She was supposed to forget and move on!

She kept the Labyrinth in her heart!

She moved out of the house soon reaching her legal age of 18 and still kept the Labyrinth at heart! She became busier with work and studies and still kept his kingdom in heart! She never made any friends! Her only friends were his lousy goblins!

Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus became her best friend. Why? Why did she think of those repulsive creatures as her friends?!

The goblins, instead of serving him, were wasting time, having fun with the human girl! Lousy subjects they were. They would find ways to bring her back to the labyrinth and play with them, while he would hide from her sight because he feared she would say.

“You have no power over me…”

He didn’t want to hear that again!

So…this was her permanent vacation spot…vacation for everyday and holidays. Basically more than half of her time, she spent in this kingdom than anywhere else.

So…why was he hiding, again?

Oh yes, because he didn’t get her. He didn’t understand her. She was intimidating him as he did to her once. She would often look up and scare him through the bubble/crystal, whatever he was looking at her through. She would smile at him and wink at him or even wave at him. She knew he was watching her.

So…why was she calling him this time?

Oh yes…it was her 21st birthday and she wanted to scare him on her birthday. It was her gift to achieve.

“Jareth! Come out, you lousy chicken!”

“Chicken!”   Now he had it. He vanished and appeared before her in the labyrinth.   “How dare you?!”

“Serves you right, goblin king. Hoggle has more courage than you.”   She crossed her arms.

“Courage? Courage he has, you say? Courage in what? Courage to do what?”   He snarled.

“To come in front of me, sharing his feelings, being himself. Not like you, hiding away in your dirty castle.”

“Dirty!”   His eyes could pop out.   “Why I ought to…”   then he sighed and composed himself.   “Why are you here?”

“Well, its my 21st birthday.”   She said.

“And?”   he frowned.

“And it means I am of legal age.”

“Yes…yes…”   he nodded.

“So I want you to grant me a wish, like you did all those years ago.”

“Grant a wish?” he asked.   “For you?”   he chuckled.   “And pay the price again? No.”   his face turned poker.

“Come on, Jareth, I deserve this. One last wish before I wonder into the most important decision of my life.”

“What decision?”

“Well…someone asked me for marriage.”

_What?!!!!!!_

His mind popped as the cap of a shaken soda. She finally decided to get married? Who? He never saw any guy proposing to her. She never dated any men to propose to her. Whoever tried, ended up crying because she would act nuts to shoo him away.

“Who is it?”

“Why do you ask? You’ve been watching me all along.”

Seeing Jareth blush, was priceless to her. He couldn’t help it. He kind of felt embarrassed.

“Well…I haven’t seen anyone proposing to you except Didymus…”   and his eyes widened.   “Are you marrying Didymus?”

Sarah shrugged.   “Who else asked my hand in marriage?”

“If I didn’t know better, you have gone nuts.”

“Hey!”   She pouted.   “Sir Didymus is a good being. He is kind, brave and he takes care of me.”

“So you chose some fur ball over…”   over what? Was he about to think of himself as a possible candidate?

“That fur ball had the courage to ask me…unlike someone.”   She looked away.   “And I took a lot of time to think this through. I am done with the human world and it’s time for me to settle down with a brave knight. Sure, the human world will wonder where I am but I have made sure I can at least meet Toby and my parents.”

“So you are willing to stay here with a fur ball and abandon your life on earth.”   He bent his head a little.

“Yes. I love being here and I love Sir Didymus. Now…grant me my wish.”

Jareth sighed.   “Wish away…”   he brought a crystal in his hand and started lolling back and forth.

“I wish…I wish the Goblin King would say the words in his heart for me, to me.”

He stopped and just…gaped at her. He tried to speak but shut his mouth. But then…he was the goblin king. He was supposed to grant wishes.

He threw the crystal up in the air, as it exploded into glitters and showered over her. She waited until he finally said.

“How you turn my world, you precious thing…You starve and near exhaust me.” He said as he slowly walked to her.  
  
“Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one.”   It came out as an anger as he looked down at her.  
  
“You've run so long, you've run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel.”   Jareth felt Sarah’s hand touching his arm slowly, letting him continue.

  
“Oh I do believe in you…yes I do.”  
  
“Live without your sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I…Can't.. live.. within.. you.”

He tried not to let the last words come out…but the wish made him. She finally looked at him and smiled.

“You are more coward than Hoggle and stupider than Fiery. Sir Didymus is far more suitable to take my hand than anyone else, any human or…any king.”   She cockily said.

“Last time you used that tone, you almost ended up in the bog of stench with your courageous Hogbird.”  

“Hoggle.”   She corrected but he got serious.  

“What is the meaning of this, Sarah?” he knew what she was on about and it put fear in him.

“When I saw nothing on your part, I decided to take matters in my hands. Be the man for once, or woman. Figuring you was easier than figuring out your labyrinth.”

“Are you tempting me to raise the stakes, Sarah?”

“What if I am?”

“A big mistake.”   He smiled showing his teeth and turned away when she said.

“Why are you so afraid of me? Weren’t you the one who offered me to love you, fear you and you will become my slave?”

“That wish was given to a child, not you.”

“I am still that Sarah. Even when I have grown, my heart still belonged to this land. Why do you think I purposely ignored every human being just to be here?”

“So you can marry the fur ball.”   He chuckled and looked at her.

“You monster.”   She lazily cursed.   “Is that what you want me to say? I would say he is a lot cuter than you.”

“Then go and cuddle with him.”   He put on a forced smile and fixed his cane, before her as a snap. Before he could vanish, Sarah quickly babbled.

“I wish the goblin king to do to me what he always wanted.”

Jareth shut his eyes so tightly wishing this nightmare to be over. He tried not to turn knowing what his heart wanted to do to her. what he tried years ago…in her dreams…he made her think that she wanted it whereas it was him who put that mistake in her mind.

His feet moved against his wishes…or with his wishes, to Sarah who was looking at him with almost cruel eyes. His hands stretched out to her hands and slowly pulled Sarah to a dancing posture. He pulled one hand to his shoulder and another in his own. He put another hand on her waist.

He then pulled her to a dance.

“So this is what you always wanted me for…dancing.”   She smiled.   “This isn’t so bad. You were afraid for no reason.”

“You have no idea the mistake you just made Sarah.”   He seriously answered.   “This is just one part of the wish.”

Sarah’s expression changed. What was she expecting when she made that wish? She actually had no idea what she wished for. She just didn’t want him to disappear. But she was ready for whatever action.

“And beware Sarah, your usual weapon will not work this time.”   He seriously scared her. he suddenly stopped and looked deep into her eyes.

Sarah gulped. A sudden eerie smile crept on his face.   “I am sorry. What’s said is said.”   And he leaned in on her face and captured her lower lip. Sarah closed her eyes as she felt him wrapping his arms around her body tightly and bringing her closer than ever. She was very small in his chest.

She felt her chest beating crazily as he protectively held her. His kiss turned from loving to wanting and soon turned to desperation. That was when she finally realised his true wish.

He pulled an inch away only to say.   “I wish to keep you with me for the rest of eternity.”

“Looks like I would have to break the news to Sir Didymus then.”  

Smiles crept up on both of their faces and laugher cracked out in all goblins in their hiding spot. Sir Didymus high-fived Ludo and Hoggles and they sniggered together.

“Finally…”


End file.
